furcsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeolite
History Zeolite was born a normal porcupine, save for his abnormally sized ears and the cross-breeding of many different porcupine species over the years showed in his markings and characteristics. However, he was not born to normal people. His mother, though a kindly woman, was cursed with a disease known as NIDS and doomedto a bed-ridden fate before death. His father, a high-ranking G.U.N. official, was a ruthless, unforgiving man with a terrible temper and detatched from sympathy. His wife had been his anchor to Sanity and kindess, and when she died just after Zachary's fifth birthday, he finally snapped. His 'snapping' consisted of throwing himself into work and severing or exploiting any sentimental ties he had to the world. Zachary was forced into a military test program where orphans or children of volunteers were subjected to physical and mental tests. If they passed, they would move onto phase two of the project, biological enhancement. The children were an ideal patient for enhancement, due to the fact that their biological make-up had yet to mature and solidify, and their brains at peak condition for adapting to new conditions. These children were biologically re-written, right down to bone density. Zachary's tests were a monumental success. Though they were excrutiatingly painful and unpleasant for the subject due to the massive amount of incisions or injections needed, Zachary was one of the first to acheive proper results. His bones, near impossible to break, his strength surpassing those triple his age and his natural sensitivity amplified. Once they were properly stable and in no risk of entering a biological melt down, the patients were numbered, given an operative codename, branded with a GPS device and moved into Phase 3, training. Zachary took the Code name "Zeolite," and the project number 3, his brand was -like many other project members- a piercing in his ear. His training, due to his father's instance and influence within the project, was far more intense and brutal than most of the other subjects. He was trained where keeping his life was always the prize, and if he'd failed he'd be executed. Despite the pressure, he managed to adapt and survive this for years until his adolescence. By the time he 'graduated' he was one of the top-ranking soldiers within the program, feared for his strength, skill and ruthlessness. He also developed an interesting technique where he set his gloves on fire - the amount of time it stays that way depending on how long he can endure the burning, though his fur is conditioned to be a little more flameproof than what is natural. However, as each child had their own coping mechanism for the massive amount of stress places upon them, Zeo's changed dramatically as he grew. At first, true to his carefree nature, he tried to laugh it off - cracking jokes with other patients or laughing at the situation at hand - failing to take anything seriously. This hid a more sinister personality developing - a sadistic, self-destructive undertone that put anyone and anything around him in immediate danger should he ever let the facade drop. Until only recently he was sent on mission after mission, usually alone or with a small squad to assassinate a target, attack an enemy stronghold or as a counterattack method. His more recent missions had become destructive and dangerous, to the point where he was putting himself and his allies in danger. His father had comissioned to have him discharged and executed, which is the point Zeolite broke out of the facility and took off on his own. It is unsure what his ultimate goal is, but he has thusfar proved himself untrustworthy and scheming.